The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a clip mounted on a processor module within the system for providing a ground contact and EMI shielding.
During the manufacture of a computer, components are mounted in a chassis. In the case of a portable notebook computer, for example, a top including a display screen is pivotally attached at a hinge to a chassis base. Major components within the chassis base include a motherboard, a processor module, drives for hard disk and CD ROM, PCMCIA card slots, and external connectors, all of which are well known. A keyboard is mounted on an upper surface of the chassis base.
It is sometimes necessary to service or upgrade the components in the chassis base. Many of the components are screw mounted within the chassis and removal and replacement is time consuming, i.e. labor intensive. Also, in the manufacturing processes, installation of the components is labor intensive. As a result, preassembled manufacture of a basic chassis configuration for sale to various computer companies is not uncommon. Thus, these basic configurations all contain common components.
A problem with such an arrangement is that the processor module is one of the components which a computer company may wish to customize or upgrade prior to selling the computer. Therefore, in order to access the processor module, partial disassembly of the basic preassembled chassis configuration is required. This may involve removal of several screws which provide a ground contact and are mounted on standoffs adjacent the motherboard. In order to access the screws, several portions of the chassis may also require removal. Upon installation of the upgraded processor module, the chassis requires re-assembly.
Another disadvantage of purchasing pre-assembled chassis is that the preassembler purchases the components which are installed which adds to the cost of the components. Furthermore, later service or upgrade for the components requires substantial disassembly of the chassis often including removal of the hinged top so that components can be accessed.
Therefore, what is needed is a processor module which is easily accessible without substantial disassembly of the computer chassis, and which can be easily removed and replaced in either initial manufacturing or for subsequent service or upgrade.